The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of reproducing video content, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
In the past, in the case where a user views video content in an information processing apparatus such as a television, a video recorder, or a PC (Personal Computer), the user has skipped unnecessary scenes or searched for a desired scene through a button operation of a remote controller or the like. For example, when the user is viewing video content in a general video recorder and an unnecessary scene is started, the user can skip the unnecessary scene by continuing to press a fast-forward button of a remote controller. Further, in the case where the remote controller includes a button for skip for a certain period of time such as 15 seconds or 30 seconds, the user can skip viewing corresponding to those lengths of time by pressing those buttons.
In such a technique, however, the user can hardly grasp when the unnecessary scene ends and accordingly fast-forwarding proceeds beyond necessity in some cases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-211408 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses the following technique. A digital camera in a standby state of movie reproduction enters a fast-forward mode by long press of a right arrow key of arrow keys. A plurality of thumbnails are displayed on the bottom portion of a screen of a liquid crystal monitor. While a user is pressing the right arrow key, thumbnail images are automatically and sequentially displayed in the order of file numbers while being moved from the left to the right of the screen. When a desired image comes to the center position, the user removes the finger from the right arrow key, and after a predetermined period of time elapses, the mode shifts to a reproduction mode of the image at the center.